


Finding Nemo

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluffy, I Blame Tumblr, JEDTAVIUS, Jedediah is an overly enthusiastic punk, M/M, Nonmagic AU, Octavius is a dork in love, cinema, finding nemo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "we're at the cinema alone so we might as well sit together and I never thought I'd meet anyone who loved this movie as much as I do".</p><p>Jedediah sees a cute guy alone at the cinema. The rest - well, you'll have to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Nemo

It was a hot, lazy Saturday, and Jedediah was bored, bored, bored. He had been planning on meeting Amelia. However, at the exact last minute she had texted him saying that she couldn't come as Sacagawea had gone into labour with their baby. Jed supposed he was happy about that, even though the idea of holding someone that small lowkey terrified him.

So there went his plans for the day.

He walked along the quiet street, feeling sorry for himself, when he happened to glance up at the old cinema. It was one of those that showed only old movies, run by three old men who always seemed to be asleep when you walked in. Jedediah looked over the movies advertised, wondering if there was something he could watch. He spoke aloud to himself. "Let's see - Myra Breckenridge? No. Um, let's see now, An American Hippie in Israel? No. Humshakals? Now, what in tarnation is that?" He stared for a long time at the sign when he read the advertisement for 'Sex lives of the potato men'.

It seems that the movies were all drawn from the list of the world's worst movies. He was about to walk away in disgust, when the name of the very last film caught his eye. Finding Nemo! God, he loved that movie! 

He walked in, shouting for Mr. Cecil, who predictably was asleep, paid for a ticket and popcorn (cheese) and fairly skipped into the theatre. There was only one other person there, an older man with dark hair sitting in the exact middle of the theater. Jed swaggered over, and sat down as closely to the man as was physically possible to do so and remain in his seat. He looked over in shock at the blond who had dared to sit so close to him in an otherwise empty theatre. Afterwards, Jed insisted that it was that look that made him turn to the other man, look him in the eye, take his hand and shake it vigorously. In his thickest accent, he drawled, "How do, partner? The name's Jedediah Smith." The man flushed and replied, "Octavius César, pleasure to meet you." Jed smiled mischievously. "Octavius, huh?"   
Octavius looked embarrassed and withdrew his hand from Jed's grasp. "I know, it's stupid. My parents were huge history buffs -" Jedediah waved his hands as reassuringly as he could. "No, no, I think it's cool."

The movie started just then, but the two of them didn't stop talking, giggling when Nemo touched the "butt", moaning along with Dory to speak whale, cackling and screaming "mine!" with the seagulls, and crying at least three separate times. It was as if they had been friends their entire lives. 

As the credits rolled and the lights came back on, Octavius wiped his eyes and smiled broadly at Jedediah. "Well, I quite enjoyed that." Jed nodded, and realised he had his arm around the back of Octavius' seat. He withdrew it quickly, and cleared his throat. "So...you doin' anything after this?" Octavius suddenly looked shy. It was cute. "Well, no.." Jed grinned. "Great, me neither! What d'ya say we grab something to eat together?" Octavius smiled. "I would quite like that, Jedediah." 

Turns out, babies being born a week early and crappy movies can get you a date.

**Author's Note:**

> The films here (excluding that masterpiece, Finding Nemo) are actually off of the Wikipedia list of the worst films ever.


End file.
